


Without Words

by Yvi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sg_rarepairings, Episode Related, Episode: s10e20 Unending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvi/pseuds/Yvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teal'c can't tell Sam what he wants to tell her - but he can show her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Words

_She couldn't sleep. Being on another planet, was still too new to settle down completely if she wasn't dead tired. The sounds of animals she didn't know, the smell of plants that had never evolved on Earth and the constant threat of potentially hostile life forms could be overwhelming._

_After an hour of lying still with her eyes closed, waiting to fall asleep, she got up and stepped out of the tent._

_"Did I wake you, Captain Carter?"_

_"No, I just couldn't sleep," she answered. "Happens sometimes."_

_He nodded and Sam wondered whether he actually knew that feeling. Was there a time when he couldn't get into his meditative state? When he had trouble relaxing enough to recover?_

_They spent a few minutes in silence. Sam didn't find it to be a very comfortable silence, feeling like she had to say something. She had so far not been alone with the Jaffa a lot. If he talked, it was usually with Colonel O'Neill or Daniel._

_Then they heard a faint snore from the tent._

_"Colonel O'Neill does not appear to have that problem."_

_Sam had to grin. "No, he doesn't. They're both sleeping like rocks."_

_"And why are you not?"_

_"I suppose it's just still a bit strange. Nothing like being in the field on Earth," she answered._

_Teal'c nodded. "I understand. The first few times I left Chulak, when I was still a boy, I also had problems. I found that not waiting for sleep to come was the best solution."_

_"So you do need to sleep? I thought you said you meditate." She wondered directly afterwards whether this question had been too direct of her. Sam didn't yet understand the customs of the Jaffa fully, and they seemed to be even stricter than those of the military._

_But Teal'c didn't seem to take offense. "Before I was implanted with a larvae, I did require sleep to regenerate just as you do." He smiled._

_It was the first real conversation she had with Teal'c._

**Ten years later...**

Sam had to admit, she was curious. But she also respected Teal'c wishes and thus didn't ask any further. At least, not a lot. Her curiosity got the better of her a few times, but Teal'c never seemed to mind very much, he just smiled the way he usually did and turned her down politely. He would not tell her what happened on the ship, and in a way, she was thankful for it.

"I promised not to tell, Samantha Carter, and you know it is best that way," he would say and all she could do was accept it.

"I know, Teal'c," she would say and sigh. "No offense intended."

"None taken."

 

***

Like many people who were friends first, they never 'dated'. Sam also found the term to be quite ridiculous, especially since they were both well past their teenage years. There were no nervous moments right before he picked her up. No glancing at the mirror dozens of times to check her appearance like there had been with Pete. No running the words through her head right before she said them to see what image of herself they would give him. It wasn't like she had been someone else with Pete, but that she could be completely herself with Teal'c.

"Where would you prefer to go?" he had asked her after their first kiss. She had left it to him. The kiss itself had not been spectacular, no fanfares and bells and such Hollywood things. It had just been the logical next step in their relationship. The thought made her happy the longer she thought about it, as unromantic as she had found the moment at first.

Dinner had been wonderful. There were no awkward pauses during conversation, because they could both be quiet and enjoy it. The food had been good, but afterwards, she couldn't even remember what she had eaten.

She just liked being around him.

***

"Is something the matter?" he asked her that morning, lying in bed next to her.

Sam opened her eyes - it was still pretty dark and she could only make out his silhouette against the very first morning light coming through the window. "How did you know that I'm awake?" she asked, propping herself up on one elbow.

"I can just tell, Samantha."

She liked the way he said her name, how he used her full name. "I was just wondering..." She took a deep breath. "About us, and the future you had, but I didn't, and I know you can't tell me, and you really shouldn't," she blurted out and immediately felt a bit sheepish. But there were of course questions that arose from their situation. Had they been together as well in that future? Or had they not been together, but he regretted that?

"No, I really should not." Teal'c answered and Sam thought he sounded sad about it. "It is not right for you to not know, but I cannot tell you. I am sorry."

"Don't be," Sam responded softly and put her hand on his warm chest. She wondered whether he could rightfully say he knew her better than she knew herself, having been around her for long enough for his hair to grey, and had to smile at the thought. "It's just a bit unfair, that's all."

"I understand."

Sam rested her head back on Teal'c's chest. It felt familiar, even though she knew they had never been together like that before. She had never spent a night with him before. But maybe that other Sam had. Maybe that was why it was so uncomplicated with him: because he knew her so much better than before.

That of course had other... implications for certain aspects of their relationship. It made her feel at a bit of a disadvantage.

"So, how about breakfast?"

***

For her birthday, he got her a big present, but wouldn't let her open it until they had eaten the dinner he had prepared for her.

"I am dying of curiosity, you know that, don't you?"

"I am well aware of it, Samantha," he replied and stood up to get the dessert - mousse au chocolat, which she loved. Which, of course, he knew.

She ate quickly, like a child at Christmas dinner when there were presents to unwrap afterwards. Teal'c didn't comment on it, but she could see in his face that he did notice.

"I think we can now proceed to the traditional unwrapping of gifts," he said when she had finished her last bite.

"But you aren't done yet," she protested without really meaning it. Which they both knew.

"I think I might just be able to wait a bit."

Sam knew arguing about such things would get nowhere. Besides, she was very excited. From her previous birthdays she knew that when Teal'c didn't participate in the silly group gifts that Jack, Daniel and Cameron bought. He chose gifts very carefully. It was bigger than anything she had gotten in years. She had told him she didn't need a gift and now there was a huge present in her living room.

"Well, okay then, if you absolutely insist..."

"I do, Samantha."

The gift was carefully and very obviously wrapped by Teal'c himself, not someone in a store. She unpacked a wooden box and paused for a few seconds before she lifted the heavy lid. Beneath it was another case.

"A cello?" She was stunned. "How did you know..."

"I just did."

"Oh." She understood and didn't ask further. "Thank you."

Teal'c had given her something she hadn't even remembered wanting to have. Now she just needed time and patience to learn how to play. As Teal'c watched her tighten the bow, she realized that at least she'd have a captive audience.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Sam/Teal'c, later seasons, deep feelings" from triciabyrne1978 in the sg_rarepairings ficathon.


End file.
